Mission Complete, 494
by xxtheoneyoudreamaboutxx
Summary: Love kept them apart… but can one accident bring them together? Or will it destroy everything they have fought for and bring the home they have created crumbling down? Warning- occasional course language, preg!Max, M/A, possible character death .
1. Chapter 1

It had all been a stupid mistake. _Too late now… _Max thought, as she watched the little stick turn pink.

She had been in heat, the night it happened. So perhaps it wasn't entirely her fault. But it wasn't anyone else's either. Well, it was really. Max couldn't get herself pregnant. But he hadn't known she was back with Logan, or that she had been a virgin, and being an X5 himself, he had been as effected by her being in heat as she had. So as much as she wanted too, she couldn't blame anyone but herself and Maticore for deciding to spike their cocktails with cat DNA.

It had seemed like the perfect idea at the time, hiding out at his place while he was out all night. Only, all night had ended early. _Damn him._

Max threw the stick across the bathroom, before sinking into a heap on the floor, tears running down her face.

It had been a few months since the mass of the population of transgenics had taken refuge in Terminal City. People had grown tired of standing at the fence yelling, and throwing rocks, but now there were guards and a proper barrier right around the small city, now its own independent country, for all intents and purposes, like an unofficial Lesotho, but in America. The guards were not only there to prevent the violence, before it got out of hand an innocent people got hurt, but also to prevent anyone leaving, and keep tabs on anyone entering, not that there were many.

It made live easier, though, because it convinced everyone that they were safe from the transgenic threat, which had mostly been in their heads, anyway. Some of the X5s, however, had found an old entrance to the sewer system, and used it to sneak in and out, in the intent of keeping tabs on the world outside and gathering food and other supplies. That was how Max had gotten the test in the first place.

The downside, at the moment, was that they lived in make-shift dorms, and so Max was sharing a room with two guys and three girls. Which wasn't exactly heat-friendly. Alec, on the other hand, had, being Alec, bagsed one of the small rooms early on, one too small to fit more than one person, two if they shared the bed. So, considering Alec had supposedly been out with Joshua and some of the other transgenic males playing black jack, and drinking, all night, his room had seemed like a safest place to wait out the worst night of the year.

"Logan!" Max pounded on the door of the room he shared with a couple of X3s, not caring who she was annoying or if he was still asleep.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, appearing at the door, looking sleepy and ruffled.

"I don't know what I was thinking the other day. This just isn't going to work, I'm sorry Logan." Max blurted, and walked off before she had a chance to change her mind. Logan just stood there, in the doorway, feeling as if he had been hit with a truck.

Max didn't really know where she was going, she just needed to go. The world blurred around her, partially because of the tears that ran down her face and obscured her vision, as she walked down corridor after corridor. It felt like the kind of moment in movies when the violins would play a disjointed and sad melody in the background. It was a good analogy too, because it didn't feel real. It felt like a dream or like it was a movie Max was watching and it was all happening to someone else.

Time seemed so much like a surreal concept that Max didn't know how long she had been walking, and crying, before she tripped over a discarded ID card, and fell. The pain surged through her as she hit the ground, crying out in shock from suddenly feeling something.

"Max! Are you okay?" Alec's head suddenly appeared above her, as she lay on the ground, waiting for the world to stop spinning around her. There might have been a time when he would have acted like a dick and automatically said something mean, but he knew her well enough now to know when something was wrong. It also helped that over the last few months, Alec had grown to like her more than any other girl he knew.

"I fell over," Max explained, stating the obvious. Alec helped her up, picking her up and carrying her into his room. He put her down on the bed, before sitting down next to her.

"So what's wrong, Max?" Alec questioned, genuinely concerned. Max didn't look at him, not sure how to tell him the truth.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said, settling for an easy lie that unfortunately did not fool Alec. He sat there quietly for awhile, his hand on hers, letting her calm down a little.

"If it was what happened that night, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, as they both admired the floor. Max realised he must have noticed the way she had acted like ice around him ever since their mistake. Then it was like someone had lit a fire near her, because she was melting, new tears flooding down her damp face.

"Alec," Max said, looking at him for the first time since they had sat down. "I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for the concept of Max pregnant with his child to sink in, like butter into hot toast. He moved so that he was kneeling in front of her, and took her hands in his.

"I love you," Alec told her, surprising even himself. "We can make this work, Maxie. You'll make a great mum." He lifted the hair from her face, looking her in the eye so that she knew he was serious. He kissed her, softly and gently, before lifting her shirt, slightly, and kissing her stomach, causing her to giggle a little, in spite herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan had been left standing there, in the door way, shell shocked and alone. It had only been a fortnight previous that Max had admitted she was still in love with him, and now she had taken it back. He had noticed what had hid behind her eyes, in both moments, that probably she had not even realised herself was there. Logan had denied it, wanting to believe for a second that Max was his again and forever. But it had returned, and he was left to fend for himself in a world empty without her.

He realised that he still lingered in the doorway, and decided that, though it was still early, it was too late to go back to sleep. Logan didn't want to be alone with his thoughts and the darkness, not now. So, with an overwhelming desire to escape sitting on his shoulders, he wandered down the darkened passage way, in the direction from which Max had come.

Alec watched while Max slept, as he sat against the opposite wall of his small room. It was a terrifying thought that he was going to become a father in less than nine months. Alec was glad that he had Max, though, not some two cent hooker, or a cheap bar slut. He knew Max would make a great mother, and the thought of a transgenic child growing up with both parents and away from Manticore gave him a strange bubbly feeling inside.

"Hey," Max smiled, as she opened her eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

She finished with a cute yawn that made Alec smile.

"A few hours. I got you lunch," He smirked, cheerfully, passing her the plate that had waited patiently beside Alec. The food they lived off in Terminal City was far from perfect, but it was food and it wasn't sewer rats or insects, so Max was happy to eat it. The hunger gnawing at her stomach was also like a teaspoon of sugar to tone down the less then appealing taste.

"Alec," Max said, the moment she had licked the plate clean, "What are we going to do?" Her hand moved to her stomach, and her eyes begged him for reassurance. Alec thought for a moment.

"We have almost nine months to work out all the finer details. But how about X5 637 if it's a boy." Max laughed, which helped to ease the turmoil in both of their heads, as Alec moved to sit next to Max on the bed.

"You know, it will be okay, Maxie. You're not going through this alone. But I think you should pick the name." He laid his arm around her, as a comforting and protective gesture, and she replied by leaning into him, laying her head against his shoulder. She was glad he was being so supportive, and without consciously realising it, she was glad it wasn't anyone else.

As if someone had suddenly poured ice-cold water over her head, Max woke up to where she was, and where she should be.

"Work?!" Max broke the silence, feeling awkward at the close proximity to Alec and his body. Why didn't she miss Logan? Alec looked at her; momentarily surprised at her outburst before realising she was right. TC would be waiting for its leaders.

"Are you sure you're up to working today?" Alec said, worry and care dancing in the timber of his voice. Max stiffened, like a threatened cat, and glared at him.

"Alec! I'm-" he put a finger to her lips to silence her as he cut her off.

"Max, I'm not saying you're not capable or anything like that. I just think that maybe… " He paused to take a breath, to figure out what he was thinking.

"Maybe it might be a good idea if I take you down to the med unit, just to check you over, okay? I mean to check that the test was right, that it's all going well…" He paused again, sighing.

"Max, there were difficulties with some of the products of the breeding program, miscalculations with what the combinations of the DNA cocktails would cause… nothing major, thank god. But even ordinaries see a doctor to make sure there aren't any complications…" Alec stopped suddenly, realising he was rambling. _What the fuck? Since when do I ramble? _

"Okay." Max whispered, so softly that Alec didn't hear it at first.

"I mean you can come down to C&C afterwards, if you're feeling better, and I can tell them you have a stomach bug or something-" Max cut him off.

"You've already made the sale, Alec. But please, tell them I'm sick… I don't want them to worry, but we need time to sort through this before everyone knows about it. Walk me down to med, and then go cover for me. I'll sneak out and go see OC after, and then crash here, if that's okay?" She smiled at him, it wasn't a happy, easy going smile, but it was a reassurance to her partner that she would be okay.

Ten minutes later, Alec walked into the control tower and into the sudden uneasiness of knowing that all eyes were on you and weren't too pleased.

"You're late." Mole, cigar in mouth, raised an eyebrow at the young X5 as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry. Max is sick, so I took her down to med. She will hopefully be back in tomorrow, but for now, I'm in charge." Alec slipped into his Manticore mask, letting only a small amount of care for his CO show through.

"What's wrong with Max?" Logan rushed over, concern and relief oozing from his every pore. If Max was sick, then would not have been thinking straight. Easily forgiven.

"I think it's some sort of stomach bug. I'll let you know when I find out. Now, what was it you mentioned needing my help with?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Med," Max smiled as she wandered into the make-shift infirmary, that smelled strongly of all the concentrated detergent they had sacrificed to sterilize its confines. It wasn't huge, but there was a couple of beds, and more spare in the next room, and they had the essentials. Unfortunately, they had only considered the undoubted future injured and the expectant mothers when writing up the Most Needed list of supplies.

"Max. Come to check on me?" The young transgenic in a white coat smiled at her. Most people called her Med, or Doc, for obvious reason, but her name was Kite. Because she had always wanted, always wanted the poor fellows who she patched up after complicated and failed missions, to be free. Like a kite. She hated seeing what Manticore let its children do, what it did to them.

"No, actually." Max smiled back, but for all its well wishes, it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was worried.

"Kite, I… need you to do some tests." Kite raised an eyebrow; her transgenic senses reading the signs that made her want to both laugh and cry simultaneously. Oh, she knew more than she should about what went on. She had been unintentionally trained to know everything, back at Manticore. It was how she had saved so many lives, knowing the risks before the accidents and not so accidents happened. And this, here, was an accident that, potentially, was so not good. She only hoped it was Alec.

"What kind of tests?"

-

"I need you to help me." Logan stated dumbly, not really addressing the question.

"Help you with what? Want to talk privately?" Alec asked, patiently, politely, indicating his office. Something about the young transgenic male had changed. As if he was older, more mature than yesterday.

"Private is good." Logan nodded, as Alec led them into his office. He had so often day dreamed about her here, that it was weird for the other man to occupy the same space. He wore his manticore mask well, though, and the other man never noticed any hostility or uneasiness.

Once the door had swung shut behind them, Logan opened his mouth once more.

"What was wrong with my Max?" _Not yours. Never yours._

"What did you want help with?" Alec repeated, calmly, collectedly. Only a transgenic that knew him well would sense the protective vibe he was radiating.

"An anti virus. Now, what was wrong with Max?"

-

Max knocked on OC's door, impatient to see her friend, to hear the comforting words, but hesitant to admit the truth.

_You're with child. Alec's child, I checked for you. His blood sample was still here from when he was shot… Anyway, I'll need you to come back tomorrow. There are still some things I need to check… theories I need to prove wrong._

"Boo?" Original Cindy asked the girl standing silently at the door. The sound tore Max from her thoughts, and she grinned. She might not be transgenic, but Cindy knew her boo well enough to know the smile was forced.

"Hey, OC! Thought I'd stop by for some coffee and some girl only time." OC smiled back, wondering what was wrong as she ushered the girl inside. Max fell onto the couch, as her friend bustled around the kitchen. She could smell the aroma before she could see Cindy enter the room.

"Girl, something is eating you up. So spill." She said, in her matter-of-fact way that she always did, dropping all pretences. Max stiffened, obviously afraid of the beast that needed to leave the confines of her throat before it killed her.

"What did your boy do this time?" OC asked quietly, sensing that Alec had something to do with this. Even if Max hadn't known, she had always been aware that few things beside Alec could affect her boo enough to shirk her TC responsibilities for some girl to girl comfort.

"OC… He got me pregnant." She whispered quietly.

"The night I got back with Logan."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"I said I'd help you, Logan. Now can you let me work?" Alec replied coldly, for the third time in the last hour.

"But you know something about Max, don't you?" Logan pestered, almost to the point of whinging. If he hadn't meant so much to Max, he would have punched him by now. Still, the thought of decorating Logan's face with a little blood was awfully tempting.

"I told you, I don't know. But if I see her, I'll let her know you are concerned. If you want, I'll ask her to call you," Alec told the fidgeting, four-eyed man, who couldn't seem to sit still. When the look of thought and consideration crossed Logan's features, Alec regretted his words.

"Logan, don't page her or call her cell. She's probably sleeping and you don't want to wake her up." Inwardly, Alec sighed in relief as Logan's face showed his acceptance. He often wondered if it was just his specialised Manticore training, or whether he was just that obvious. But then, Eyes Only wouldn't survive if Logan couldn't lie or play dumb, so it was probably the former.

"Right… You're right, of course." Logan admitted, slowly.

"But don't tell her to call me. I know he well enough to know she won't… just make sure she is taken care of, okay? Hopefully she will be in here tomorrow." He paused as he looked the transgenic over, before finishing off his little spiel.

"You will meet me tonight, right?"

-

"He _what_?" Original Cindy finally choked out, finding herself speechless for the first time in a long time. This was the last thing she had expected. Her boo was knocked up? Alec and Max… She knew there was something between them, but she had always figured that they would work that out before he got her pregnant. It was never supposed to go in this order.

"Manticore would be proud." Max muttered, dropping onto the couch, her gaze remaining on the misty brown contents of the mug in her hand. Original Cindy took a deep breath, and sat down beside her friend.

"Does he know?" She asked softly. Max looked up.

"Who?"

"Alec," She stayed as calm as she could, bottling up the shock for later.

"Yeah, he took it well." Max resumed staring at the swirling liquid.

"Logan?" Original Cindy noticed her friend tighten slightly, answering the question before she managed to open her mouth.

"You have to tell him, boo." Max knew it was true; it was the decent thing to do. Logan deserved to know the truth… but then, would he be better off not knowing? Max wondered if it would be best leaving out the finer details, but he'd still know she was pregnant, and he was more than capable of counting.

"I can't face him… And Alec doesn't know…" Max whispered, ignoring the tears starting to trail down her face. OC slung an arm around her boo, as she sighed.

"You were in heat, right? He knows it happens; he isn't going to be mad. You guys can work through this." The words had the opposite effect to what Cindy was going for, she realised, as Max started to cry harder.

"It would be easier if he hated me." She whispered, between muffled sobs as she cried into her best friends shoulder.

"And we can't work this out! He can't touch me, and chances are he can't touch the baby either. He'll be watching from the sidelines as I have a baby with another man!" Max continued to cry, knowing Original Cindy would always be there for her. It was nice having a friend like that.

"Alec isn't going to sit this out. Logan will want to stick by me, if not play Daddy, but he can't even touch me…"

So much for the 'you'll work it out, it'll be okay' line. Time for a different tack.

"You know, boo, we could screw men entirely and raise this baby together. How about it: No Daddies and two Mummies… sounds just perfect to me!" Original Cindy joked, finally eliciting a smile from her friend. The crying started to dissipate, slowly.

--

It was late, but earlier than expected when Alec finally finished the day's work. The command centre was mostly empty, as he entered it, locking his office behind him. Locks didn't mean much to the residents of TC, and Logan, the resident ordinary, knew how to pick them, but they stood as a warning nonetheless.

Noticing Max's office door, and knowing there was plenty of time before he needed to meet Logan, he decided to surprise her.

Half an hour later, Original Cindy opened her apartment door to find 'pretty boy' standing on her doorstep.

"She's asleep." She informed the transgenic, moving aside to allow him entry.

"Do you think she'd rather wake up here, or in TC?" Alec asked quietly, as he admired the sleeping woman on the tattered couch.

"Take her home. Just make sure she has coffee in the morning." Original Cindy smiled, pulling a small tin from one of the shelves.

"Take it. I have more, and she'll need it." Alec took the small container of coffee, sliding it into his back pack before moving towards Max. Gently, he picked her up; cradling her small frame in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Moving towards the door, he nodded goodbye to the Nubian princess, as she held the door open for him.

"Tell her I'll come check on my boo tomorrow, 'kay?" She put a hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye.

"You take care of her, Alec. You take good care of them." He nodded, as he started to walk into the hall.

"You know I will."

--

Kite sat in the med unit, fiddling away with various bits of equipment. There was a tension in the quiet of the MU, as the young blonde admired a small sample under a microscope. She carefully added a clear droplet to the petri dish, observing with all her suped-up transgenic senses. Suddenly, Kite swore.

"Oh, god."

* * *

A/N- Hope you like it!! Cupcakes for all reviewers, and, because I'm feeling so kind, there's some juice too. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Alec didn't take Max back to her room; he'd never liked the idea of her sharing the dorm with soldiers she didn't really know. Instead, he gently tucked her into his bed, kissing her forehead before quietly leaving the room.

Alec wandered down to Joshua's old place, to find Logan at his computer where the dog boy had once stood painting.

"So what is this about an anti-virus?" Logan jumped as the young tansgenic's voice interrupted the silence. The elder man spun around quickly, standing up and pulling on a look of forced politeness.

"I've tracked a guy down, and he thinks he should be able to work something out. The only problem is, someone needs to go to him, with the samples." Logan explain, in his patient 'I'm Eyes-Only and I'm smarter, more noble and righteous then you' way that he had. He finished by stressing his last phrase.

"Max can't find out." Alec nodded, in a serious, business-like way, as he thought the proposition over. It would be good to have one less thing for Max to stress over, and with Eyes as the media spokesman for the pro-transgenic movement: it wouldn't help anyone in TC for her to cut him completely out of her life, if she ever agreed to it.

"Where and when am I going?"

--

Original Cindy, Nubian goddess, star batter for the home team, and best friend of Max, grinned as she hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the counter. She sauntered her way towards her bedroom, tossing off various items of clothing as she thought through outfit schematics.

She was worried about her friends, Max and her boy, but there wasn't much she could do to help them right now. _Oh right… _She though, _I can do this…_ as she pulled Max's pager out of her back pocket. Opening the window, she removed the batteries, and disposed of them. Logan may know how to save the world one cable-hack at a time, rival Alec in a game of pool, and he may love her boo, but OC knew that one thing the man didn't know was how to give the girl some space to breath. And with that, OC hid the little black pager-corpse, before sliding into something sexier.

Having helped her friends all she could for the time being, OC was gonna relax, and have some private time with a certain little wildcat she'd met at Crash last week. She grinned at the thought.

--

Max was surprisingly still asleep when Alec slipped back into his room after the chat with Logan. Letting his bag fall discarded to the floor as he caught sight of the sleeping figure, dropping down beside the bed. His chest stiffened, as he gazed at her, his fingertips brushing a stray hair away from her face.

"Sleep well, Maxie," He whispered in the darkness, kissing her forehead. It hurt to tear himself away from her, knowing well that with the shark DNA she would be awake soon. Standing, he checked his watch, noting she had already been asleep for almost five hours. He slipped back out of the room, moving through the gloom towards the TC kitchens.

--

Kite tried the experiment for the tenth time, before giving up with a sigh. She swore again, before turning away from the microscope. There wasn't any good to come out of denial and pretending that despite her genetic make-up and Manticore training she had slipped up. What was needed, was a plan; a solution.

So, instead of picking up the petri dish and flinging it at the farthest wall, Kite reached for another vial and tried again. She knew there was time; she only hoped it was enough. If it wasn't, TC would fall apart as its glue faded away.

--

Max tensed as she slipped into the waking world, the instincts heightening. This wasn't a room she had slept in before. This wasn't where she had fallen asleep.

A couple of slow seconds later, she began to recognise the smells surrounding her: coffee and bacon mingled with the definite and comforting smell of Alec, who was waiting patiently with her breakfast. Later, she'd realise how strange it was that she was only surprised at him being awake before her. Where the bacon had come from, she didn't care right now.

"Morning, Maxie," Alec smirked, as she opened her eyes. Max opened her mouth to retaliate, before realising insults and threats were better left until after he'd handed over possession of the plate in his hand.

"Alec," She greeted instead, eyeing the food hungrily. _If only he'd just had the plate over, already._

"Say please," Alec teased, as he watched her mouth down turn into a frown.

"Please, Alec," Max humoured him, rolling her eyes, as he stomach grumbled its impatience.

"Say, 'I love you, Alec. I need you, Alec. I-'" Max's eyes narrowed before she cut him off.

"Shut up and give me the food Alec!" Alec pouted, as he handed over the plate. His eyebrow raised in amusement as she attacked the food; while his stomach back flipped. He wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but every instinct was warring against leaving her, even for a short time. He'd hated leaving her to work yesterday, but Logan's plan would be a longer hiatus then that…

"I love you, Alec. I _need_ you, Alec." Max's sudden words interrupted his thoughts; his heart skipping a beat before he noticed the mockingly innocent, expectant look on her face, and the empty plate held out towards him. Alec laughed.

"More coming right up."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come with me to the check up tomorrow?" Max asked suddenly. Alec hesitated, wondering for a second if his transgenic hearing was screwing up. He smiled, as he noticed the serious look in Max's beautiful amber eyes.

"I'd love too, but I'm going on the recon, remember? But I…I want to be as much a part of this as you… you are keeping," he motioned her stomach, "aren't you?"

The thought hadn't really occurred to Max; while part of her wanted so much to be rid of this problem, to run away and never look back, she knew in her heart that she could never end her child's life. She could see the same look in Alec's green eyes, the scared, protective look, and it made her heart leap strangely.

"I'm keeping our baby," Max whispered, the use of the word 'our' making Alec's heart ache with pride. He slung his arm around her, and for once she didn't pull away and kick his pretty ass.

"We are keeping our baby," She repeated, looking up at him, her lips close enough that he would lean down and kiss her if he didn't. She smiled, softly, with no smug air or teasing tainting it. It was a smile she had always saved for Logan, OC and Joshua; the people she called her friends and family. She never smiled that way at Alec, and he found himself wishing she would never stop.

"We just aren't telling anyone yet." She looked at him questioningly, waiting for his promise.

"I won't tell anyone till you decide you're ready. Only OC and Kite, for now?" He asked, softly, honestly in a tone Max had rarely heard him use. It was void of his usual cockiness or sarcasm, and Max decided it suited him, just like the snug blue jeans that sat on his beautiful ass just right.

"Yeah, thank you." Suddenly a thought dawned on her, and she jumped up. Alec looked up at her, baffled, and slightly lost like a child trying to understand algebra when they haven't mastered the alphabet yet.

"Shouldn't we start getting ready for work? I'm not even dressed yet, and I was behind before I went and took the day off." Alec nodded, disappointed that she was right. Well, almost right: Alec had made the effort to get the paperwork on Max's desk done for her, despite the tedious nature of the task. Still, TC needed its leaders.

"Of course. Hey, can I ask you something?" Alec said softly, as Max was already moving to open the door. She stopped, turning around.

"Sure." She allowed, as Alec didn't look up.

"I think, maybe, if you want… Do you want to move in here? I don't mind taking your space in the dorm, but I'd rather you had your own space, it might make things easier, at least for awhile, and defiantly when junior arrives." His words were rushed and mumbled like only an embarrassed transgenic can, but Max caught every word.

"I'm going on that recon mission tonight anyway, please at least stay here while I'm gone?"

"Thank you, Alec." Max smiled, wondering when Alec had started meaning so much to her, or her to him.

"I'll move my stuff tonight."

--

Thirty minutes later, Max was washed, dressed and ready for business as she wandered into the control room. Smiling, she greeted Dix, Luke and the few other TC residents working in the room.

"Feeling better, Max?" Luke asked, concerned. Max was a leader and a friend, and he respected her even though she was an X5 and an 09'er.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking," Max smiled, walking over to where Luke and Dix sat at a couple of computer terminals.

"How's the work coming?" She asked, and Dix grinned, ever eager to share his technical knowledge and proud of all they'd achieved the last few months.

"It's good. We've set up the wireless connection, which covers all the offices in here. It may fall out during brown outs and storms, but that's the same country wide. The firewall and security systems are all going strong. And there haven't been any causes for concern on either the TVs or cameras. You chose a nice, quiet day to be sick, so you needn't worry too much."

Max nodded along, taking mental notes as Dix talked. At the last comment, however, she smiled grimly.

"I still have the paperwork back log, and we still need more supplies and everything else." She pointed out.

"Well, I should get on with it, and let you boys get back to work." She smiled at them, and they nodded.

"Later, Max," they both said, as they spun their chairs back to their computers. As Max wandered past Alec's office on the way to her own, her transgenic hearing picked up the sounds of hard work, and she smiled. Alec may be a bit of a screw up sometimes, but she could tell what was under the cocky, sarcastic mask he wore and knew why he wore it. She opened the door of her own office, already musing over which paperwork to get through first, when she saw it.

Alec smiled, when he heard her squeal. A few seconds later, he heard her laugh, almost giggle. Then he grinned. Putting down his pen and locking his computer, the tall, young transgenic stood up, and walked towards Max's office.

Max couldn't believe her eyes. This couldn't have been easy, but Alec had done it. Most of her paper work was all done, with only a small pile with a note saying 'needs your signature' on it, and a small number that had arrived since last night. He'd cleaned her office too: the floors, the desk; but he'd left her draw locked, respecting her privacy. There was a small vase of flowers, daisies and bluebells mostly, and not easy to come by even if you weren't holed up in TC, and a small fridge about the height of her waist, stocked with a few random items.

"Hey, Max," Alec was grinning when Max turned around. She blurred towards him, almost knocking him over as she hugged him. After a second, she let go again and grinned back at Alec, who locked the door and lowered his voice.

"I didn't leave a note in case someone went snooping." _Especially the way Logan was acting yesterday, because you probably want him to find out from you, _Alec added silently, not wanting to wreck the mood.

"The mini-bar is because you'll probably get cravings soon, and there is a nice, sturdy bin on the other side of the desk in case of morning sickness. Being transgenic, I don't know if you'll get either, and you don't have to keep the fridge stocked or even on, but I wanted you to be prepared." Alec explained, looking surprisingly bashful at the thankful look on her face.

"I didn't even leave TC for any of it, besides the bin. Some of the X6s found a small green house on the roof top of one of the further buildings. They probably won't last as long in here, but there is still plenty up there." Max turned to Alec again, putting a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Alec," She told him, as her face started to go a little green, "just in time, too." And with that, she turned, and hurked into the bin.

--

It was a few hours later, when Max decided to go for a walk. She was falling asleep as it was, and fresh air would do her good; besides, it wouldn't hurt to go check on the activities of the TC citizens. After grabbing her jacket, she wandered down the streets; checking on the cleanup work before heading over to visit Joshua.

"Hey Big Fella." Max smiled, as she walked into the make-shift art room, where Joshua was painting. The towering dog-man turned around to great her, as she stood just inside the doorway. He sniffed, and paused.

"Little Fella with something extra?" He asked, innocently, after a second's hesitation. Max looked surprised at the remark, as she pulled a small box of charcoals and crayons out of her backpack.

"You mean this? One of the X6s found it during clean up, I thought it would be of most use here." Her smile faltered as Joshua shook his head.

"Thank you Little Fella. But… Max has tiny fella?" Joshua asked, motioning her stomach. He smiled at Max.

"Smell something extra." He explained, at Max's shocked expression. However, his smile dropped the moment she looked away, looking like she might cry. Joshua put his hand on her shoulder.

"Max and Alec make tiny fella not the plan?" He asked, understandingly. His small friend looked up at him, nodding.

"No, Joshua. It wasn't the plan. But now I need a new plan." She smiled, weakly, before pulling away.

"I've got to get back to work, Big Fella." Max hugged him, before turning to walk away.

"Little Fella?" Joshua asked; Max stopped and turned around, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Joshua's plan teach and share," He gestured the painting and drawing equipment around the room, "Max likes plan?" His face, framed by long dark hair, was hopeful. Max smiled; a light in her eyes at the idea that hadn't been there for most of time since the world found out about the transgenic population.

"Sounds like a good plan, Big Fella. I'll see what I can organise, okay." Joshua nodded in response.

"Thanks Little Fella."

"Joshua…" Max started, a hand moving to her stomach, "it's a secret, okay, Big Fella?"

--

Alec packed his bag after lunch; he wanted to be able to get back as early as possible and he didn't want to give Max the chance to say goodbye. It would make it harder to leave, and he knew he had to. He made the bed, and cleaned the room; a new set of drawers salvaged from one of the old warehouse offices, cleaned and polished, was sitting in a corner for Max to use. He set another small vase of bluebells on top, along with a small jar of decaf coffee. With one last look around the room, he quickly scribbled a note, and left.

--

Max spent the rest of the day working as hard as possible around the frequent bathroom breaks and morning sickness. By the end of it, she was more thankful to Alec then she had ever thought possible to be, not just for the barf-bin or the breakfast she had since thrown up, but, beyond everything else, his being there for her. He was the only reason she wasn't dangerously behind in her duties, and the only reason she had the strength to carry on.

Max dropped her pen onto the desk as she turned towards the small clock. 10pm. It wasn't that late, and she may have shark DNA regardless, but even super soldiers need to stop sometime, especially pregnant ones. Besides, she could come back after a couple of hours sleep, and Max really wanted to catch Alec before he left on that recon mission. But by the time she got there, she was hours too late.

_Maxie, _

_ This set of drawers is for your stuff. We'll organise things properly when I get back, for now just make yourself at home. Remember: caffeine is bad for the baby. Take care of yourself, eat properly and I'll see you as soon as I get back. _

_-Your favourite pain in the ass, Alec_

She had found the note sitting underneath the large de-caff coffee jar, on top of a new set of drawers. Well, it looked ancient, but it was new here, clean and perfect. _Time to move my stuff then._ She thought, as she turned towards the door without so much as a thought to how, not so long ago, the suggestion of her moving in with the bane of her existence would have seemed ludicrous.

--

Alec had reached Kyiv without much hassle, and was now driving North East. It was getting colder, not that that was too much of an issue with X5s, not as much as heat, as the snowflakes drifted past the windows. Alec sighed; thinking that the view would almost be romantic if he had someone to share it with. Someone like...

"Oh, god. Did I just think that?" Alec asked the empty wilderness surrounding. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts before they could take root in his mind. If he was at all honest with himself, he'd say him missed her… but then, as his furry Big Fella friend once pointed out, no one is as good at fooling Alec as Alec himself.

--

Max sat on the floor besides the new set of drawers, folding her few items of clothes into one of the draws. She was smiling at herself, daydreaming about Daddy Alec and hypothesising possible names. Despite all her fears, insecurities and doubts, at that moment Max felt like their Tiny Fella would be just fine. _Cynthia? Benjamin? Joshua? Claire? Charlie…._

--

Max was on her way back to Alec's 'pad' with the last of her small collection of belongings, when Logan saw her. He'd been waylaid trying to find her all day, as if everyone was intent on keeping them apart.

"Max!" Logan called out, smiling, as he made his way toward her. Max's groan was inaudible to his human ears, as she forced a smile back.

"Logan," She greeted him. Then her brow furrowed as she realised the day.

"Why are you here?" He returned with a hurt, confused look before realising she was right. Logan may have an assigned room inside TC, but the toxins were still there. According to Kite, Mr Eyes Only had to spend at least three days outside the city every three days he spent inside, regardless of whether his last transfusion was still providing a weak semi-immunity. And he had already been here for three since his last walk in the fresh air of Seattle.

"I'm on my way out," Logan quickly replied, "Are you feeling any better?" Max replied with a nod, her awkwardness lost on Logan.

"Not completely. But Kite says I'll be fine after awhile. I'm taking things easier than before, under doctors orders, but I'm not a complete invalid." She lied easily, and Logan ate it up. He placed a gloved hand on her covered shoulder, and rubbed gently in what he assumed was a reassuring manner.

"Make sure you take care of yourself, Max. But it's good to see you are still pushing yourself to work." He said, not removing his hand; completely oblivious to Max's unease, or her muttered comment about Logan's adamant views and annoying flaws.

"Logan…" She started, but Logan interrupted, noticing the pile in Max's hands. He nodded towards it.

"You want me to carry that for you?" He offered, and Max paled. She shook her head, stubbornly.

"I'll be fine with it. You should get going- I don't want you getting ill." She smiled, trying to conjure honest concern for the man she thought she loved. Logan nodded; pleased at his proof she still cared, despite what she had said earlier.

"You want to walk with me, then?" He offered, not wanting to be rid of her yet. Something they no longer had in common. Max shook her head again, finally pulling away, despite her strong desire to be polite to the man.

"I can't, I have some work dealio to sort out, and I want to get some sleep soon, okay? I'll see you in a few days." She forced another smile, and made a hasty retreat, like a cat shying away from a pet carrier, grimacing the moment she turned the corner. Why was it that Logan could never respect her need for space? Alec, on the other hand, had given her liberal room to breath after the heat incident, allowing her to decide when she was ready to be friends again. Max was too tired to fight her thoughts, or barely register what they were as she blurred back to Alec's small, comfortable quarters. As she reached the room, she'd barely shut the door and dropped her belongings, when she collapsed into Alec's bed, sleeping peacefully amidst his strong lingering scent.

**A/N-- There you go. Does everyone like the rate at which this is going? Is it too drawn out? Anyone have requests as to what Tiny Fella should be named? Any other feedback?? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

_"Morning," whispered Alec, as Max opened her eyes; finding herself in a sunny bedroom, somewhere in a city much warmer then Seattle. Somehow she knew this was home. _

_"Sleepy head needs to get up if she wants to walk her daughter to school." He grinned, kissing her on the forehead before climbing out of bed. Curious, like the cat in her cocktail, Max slid out of bed; pulling on a dressing gown before following Alec out of the room._

_Alec was already making coffee, when Max walked into the small but homely kitchen. A small girl, with Max's hair and Alec's eyes was sitting at the table eating Cheerios. She was dressed in a light blue school uniform; her long black hair held out of her face by a green ribbon that matched her eyes. _

_"Good Morning, Mum." The young girl said, looking up at Max over her bowl of cereal. Max smiled, as she sat down._

_"Good Morning."…_

_…_

_"Mum," her daughter cried out, as she came rushing into the house._

_"The other kids- they know, Mum. Th-they tried to…hurt me." Tears were streaming down her small, damp cheeks; there was blood caked on her brow. Sweeping the young hazel-eyed girl into her arms, Max consoled her; thinking nothing but how relieved she was that her daughter was okay. It was time to leave, run, and hide… all over again. It was all they would ever do. It was all they could do to stay alive…_

_…_

_"Mum! Help-!" Her daughter tried to call out as a muscled arm snaked around her stomach; pulling her small body off the ground. Max could hear her shrieking; see the small girl biting, kicking and fighting against her captor. But the girl wasn't a soldier; Max and Alec had wanted to give her a normal life. But transgenic children didn't seem to have that right. _

_Max ran, blurred, but the harder she tried to reach her crying daughter, the farther away she seemed. It was futile, but she could do nothing else._

_"Mum!" The small, raven-haired girl screamed as she struggled, before the world slowed as a glitter of silver shone in the man's free hand. Then the blade was against the small, fair neck carving a bloody line as the small child drowned in her own blood; falling, limp and lifeless, to the ground…_

_…_

_"Don't leave me here. Don't let them take me." Alec whispered, as he lay on the grass; the whirl of helicopter propellers audible from above the tree tops. His leg was painfully injured; blood stained the ripped material of his baggy jeans._

_"Alec, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught." Max whispered back, as she held him in an almost sitting position; her right arm around his shoulders._

_"I know." He whispered, looking up at her, begging. She turned away, a tear glistening in her eye._

_"Alec, I can't." She whispered, begging for an alternative solution to this whole disaster. Alec just continued to stare at her, with those piercing, begging, hazel eyes._

_"Please. They'll put me down there, with them," He gulped, "the Nomlies….Please." Max still didn't look at him as tears wandered quietly down her cheeks, couldn't. She knew she didn't have a choice, and she didn't want to watch the light go out in his beautiful eyes. The ones she had always loved so much. _

_Then she snapped his neck…_

Max woke up with a gasp, shuddering as tears rolled down her dampened face. After a moment of staring at the ceiling, her half-asleep, nightmare-influenced mind wishing Alec was there to comfort her, Max climbed out of bed on an impulse, not bothering to turn on the light before sitting down in front of Alec's chest of drawers.

The first one was opened with hesitation, as if afraid of what she might find. It was actually empty, save a light blue towel and a small packet of soap. Max blushed in the darkness, as she opened the second draw to reveal his underwear and sock collection. She quickly shut it again.

Max pulled one of Alec's old sweat shirts out of the bottom draw, holding it shakily, before pulling it over her head and climbing back into bed. Comforted by the scent of the young male transgenic, Max escaped her nightmares as she slipped into a more peaceful slumber.

---

Alec was walking down backstreets of Volynska in search of a small black-market healer's place of business. It was a cold and frosty morning; few other people were out and about besides the young transgenic soldier. He rubbed his hands together to encourage the blood circulation, as he quietly wandered up to a small door in the wall of the alley. He knocked, patiently waiting.

"What do you want?" The gruff reply was muffled slightly by the door. Alec cleared his throat.

"The good doctor, I have a fever. A friend sent me." He called the chosen password back through the door, inwardly rolling his eyes at the sensation that he was in a pre-pulse spy flick. _Maybe that's why all the chicks dig me- I'm the post-pulse James Bond, baby. _

The door swung open, revealing a small room that held naught but an old, mouldy couch.

"Take a seat." The middle aged man ordered, motioning the chair before he bolted the door and left Alec alone in the room. His genetically empowered ears perked as he listened to a whispered, _someone's here to see you, _from the next room. A moment later, the stocky man returned to stand across the room from Alec. Both men stayed there, unmoving, breathing in the stale air for several long minutes before the inner door swung open.

"You can come in now," the doctor smiled, sticking his head out the door. Alec followed through, his cat-eyes habitually scanning the room for any possible threats and routes of escape. The new room portioned into two, the closer set out like an average doctor's office and the further closer to that of a forensics' lab.

"Hello. I'm the doctor." The balding, old man extended a hand, and Alec shook it, smiling politely.

"So, what is the problem, exactly?"

---

"Hey, Kite." Max smiled, standing in the door way of the TC med unit. The young, blonde transgenic looked up from her desk, smiling in return.

"How are you feeling, Max? Morning sickness kicked in yet?" She asked, noting the slightly green tinge to her leader's cheeks. Max nodded, grimly, as she sat down in the spare chair.

"How long does this bitch last?" She asked; a protective hand on her stomach. Kite gave her patient a sympathetic look.

"Pregnancy in humans lasts around nine months; transgenic babies usually arrive early, sometimes as early as seven without any problems. The morning sickness differs from mother to mother. Most often in lasts the first three months." She paused, sighing softly before turning back to Max.

"You are keeping the child?" Max nodded in response, almost hesitantly, her hand returning to protect her small, not-yet swollen stomach.

"Yes. I am- I want to." She answered more defensive then necessary. "I mean, it wouldn't be right if I'm here fighting for the transgenic right to life while opting to kill my own transgenic child, would it? Besides, my baby's daddy wants this child, too." Kite nodded in response, before sighing and turning away in hesitation. It was almost as if the most pro-life of them all was not so thrilled about the decision.

"May I ask who the father is? I know it isn't the ordinary." The Med asked, quietly and Max also looked away, embarrassed and ashamed.

"It's okay. It… was Alec- I was in heat. But no one is to know about this, okay? Not until I tell them… or at least Logan…" She was almost whispering, as if scared of admitting her sins out loud. Kite muttered a confirmation, seeming distracted by something Max could not see. She sighed after a long moment before turning back towards the darker-skinned transgenic.

"Max, there's a problem with the pregnancy."

_**A/N- Sorry about the hiatus. I've been sick, busy and on hollidays... I hope you all enjoyed your christmas and NYE!! Please review... what do you think of this update? Is the dream a good touch? And are you all dying to know what Kite knows yet?? (sorry to string that out, dears, but I didn't plan to start that part so early- there has been a planned moment for it to come out but something else needs to happen first) All predictions, advice, critism and thoughts are wanted!!! Cupcakes and Christmas cake for all reviewers :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N--sorry for the delay, I was going to make this longer, but i think this enough bomb shells for one update... :)**

* * *

Alec was only gone for a few days, though they seemed to stretch on forever. Max had been restless most of the time, impatient for his return. After all, despite the somewhat dubious past to their relationship, she needed him. OC was a great friend, but she wasn't transgenic and she was hard to reach now that there was a high barbed wire security fence in between them. Logan was worried about Max for all the wrong reasons. He still believed the little wild cat was indestructible, and that very little could shake her even if she was new to relationships and trusting others. To him, this was just another bump in the road to their combined happiness, one that was drawn out while he was on his doctor prescribed leave from the fumes in Terminal City. Alec, meanwhile, had been anxious about Max and the baby, while he wasn't there to help them. There had been a time, like with all transgenics, when he had seen little reason to care about anyone but himself. That had quickly changed as he got to know Max, and these days he hated being away from her, and not being able to help her for extended periods of time. Stepping of the plane in Seattle Airport, the young transgenic was impatient to see her. Unfortunately, there was a Logan matter to deal with first.

"Hey there," Alec smiled politely as he seemed to simply appear beside Logan in the gloom of the small apartment. The elder man barely resisted the urge to jump in surprise; the transgenic habit of ignoring doors, and the common courtesy thereof, was going to give him a heart attack one day. Instead, he forced a smile, reminding himself that Alec was surely a barer of good tidings.

"Hello, Alec. Would you like a drink?" He offered, knowing that the charade of friendship would less likely hinder then acting like he really felt towards the other man in Max's life. Alec seemed to be of similar mind.

"Scotch, if you don't mind. Shall we sit in the kitchen to discuss my little venture abroad?" He suggested, getting straight down to business. Neither man wanted this to last longer than necessary. Logan nodded, eagerly showing the way towards the kitchen, where he poured two glasses of cheap scotch.

"Shall I start?" Alec asked, as Logan sat down. He never could resist teasing the man slightly. It was a habit he was trying to kick for Max's sake, but she wasn't here.

"Please," Logan nodded, and Alec switched into business mode.

"Now, what I've bought for you is not a cure, it's more of an anti-virus…"

---

It was around lunch time when Max's office door swung open, revealing the man she had been missing during his absence. In a second, she was out of her chair and putting her arms around him; her paperwork forgotten. Alec grinned.

"Missed you too, Max." the slightly elder transgenic confirmed, happily, with a dash of self-preserving sarcasm. Max jabbed him, playfully.

"Ow! Jeez, Max, is that what I get for honesty?" He asked, rubbing his side as she pulled away. His playful tone, and smile, disappeared the moment he saw the look in her eyes.

"No, smart ass, it's for not being here when I needed you." Max told him, looking away. It was a rare occurrence when a transgenic admitted needing someone outside of a work environment. Even rarer for Max to admit needing Alec whom she had not too long ago referred to as the bane of her existence.

"Max, what's wrong?" He asked, before an oblivious four-eyed ordinary interrupted the conversation, flinging his arms around Max.

"I missed you Max," Logan whispered, ignoring Alec's presence. In fact, Logan reasoned, it was probably for the best that Alec see firsthand that Max still loved him more. Max froze, pulling away from the ordinary as she stared at him in shock.

"Max, it's all okay now. See? I'm immune to the virus now." He informed her, gleefully as she continued to stare at him; her shock dissolving slowly dissolving as he spoke.

"It's all okay, now. Max, we can be together now!" He abruptly stopped speaking as Max's palm connected with his face.

"No, Logan, it's not okay now. I told you it was over." She took a breath, glancing at Alec for help. Silently, he moved towards her and held her hand, reassuringly.

"Logan, I'm pregnant. What's worse is that even though you are immune, I'm not cured. See Kite has reason to believe that as my pregnancy progresses, and different hormones start dancing through my body, the virus will mutate into something my immune system won't be able to fight."

Alec's heart stopped beating. Logan's mind started to churn, before he opened his mouth.

"Why don't you-"

"No, Logan! I'm _not_ going to murder my baby, _even_ if it means I will die. You of all people should understand, what with all your eyes only crap and everything else. Now get out of my office!" Max's voice rose to a scream by the last sentence. As Logan trudged out of the room in a huff, the transgenics loitering outside started to whisper about what Max had yelled. TC now knew Max was with child.

"Max," Alec started, after a moment, as he put his arms around her. She did not look at him, but he knew she was silently crying. Although, Alec silently admitted to himself, if he didn't have to be strong for his friend, he would probably be crying too. No one should have to go through any of the things Manticore had out them through.

"Max, how long do you have before the virus starts to mutate?" He quietly asked, his hand squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. He could feel Max shaking beneath his touch.

"Three months, maybe."

--

The office was an awkward silence until Logan had left, tired and defeated. Then the whispering began.

"Max is pregnant? No wonder she's been so moody." Dix commented under his breath to his friend Luke beside him. Luke nodded, thoughtfully, looking up from the computer monitor in front of him.

"Who do you think the father is? It didn't sound like it was the ordinary she's supposed to be with." Luke pointed out, just as quietly. Both knew it was better not to risk the wrath of the hormonal X5.

"Of course it's not the ordinary." Mole interrupted; suddenly appearing behind them. "Four eyes can't touch Max." Both small transhumans nodded in agreement, wondering who the next logical suitor for their leader was.

"I think it could be Alec." Dix hypothesised, thinking out loud. The lizard man raised an eyebrow.

"Princess? Hell no. He's a man whore, and Max knows it. She'd never sleep with him. It's more likely to be Cain or something." Mole argued, and Luke nodded his agreement much to his friend's dismay. It was a few minutes of gossip and conversation before Mole walked away to finish his morning duties and his current cigar.

"Hey, Pris," he greeted the cat woman in the hall on his way out. "Did you know Max is pregnant?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-- So sorry for the hiatus- I'm busy with uni and all, but I'm getting better at juggling it all. Oh, and if I get reviews I'll upload again soon :) Oh and if there are any errors with this I haven't noticed, I'm happy to fix them. I've lost my sort-of beta, so I'm on my own for now. well, Enjoy and cupcakes for all who review!**

**

* * *

**

Logan was in the worst mood possible. Of course he was- what in the world could make his day worse? Death, disaster; every depressing scenario seemed like an improvement on his current situation. Max, his beloved girlfriend, was pregnant. And if it was his he'd be dead right now. So instead of Logan saving TC and riding off into the sunset with his transgenic princess, Alec, the happy-go lucky sociopath, was playing his role of proud father-to-be.

--

Alec was calm. Or, at least, he looked calm from Dix's point of reference. If they were ordinaries, that would have been the icing on the cake of proof that Alec was the most unlikely candidate for the daddy award. But Alec, like every other resident of Terminal City, was one of the abused children of Manticore and far from ordinary.

So it stood to reason that Alec was also far from calm. One of the tell tale signs was the absence of his usual carefree demeanour as he walked out of Max's office. It was only for a moment, but it was hard to miss if you knew what to look for. It was hardly coincidence that another Manticore-bread instinct was knowing just that.

--

Days wandered onwards, slowly through the thick storm that seemed to blow in from every direction around Max. Life seemed so pointless now that her days were numbered. Even more so now that she did not have Alec to cheer her up. It was, she mused bitterly, harder to be alone once you knew what it was like not to be.

It had been over a week since Max had stopped talking to Alec. It was her decision, she knew, but that did not make it any easier- it never did. Neither was the unbidden realisation that she would not let herself face-the realisation that this hurt as much as each time she had ended things between her and Logan. Alec was just- no, had been just- a really close friend, and was the father of her unborn child, nothing more. At least, that's what she told herself.

Max had already started making subtle plans for Terminal City in the likely scenario that it would be left to live on without her in the coming months. She was delegating more, slowly building towards a family-friendly hierarchy to replace the one they had known in Manticore and would hopefully act as a flawless back up plan for when the day finally came when they would have to leave. Max only wished she had her best transgenic friend to help her strategize. He had better training then she did for this.

--

Alec was determined not to let Max avoid him any longer. He was, not completely irrationally, terrified that the woman he cared for most would not only die, but die thinking he was nothing but a selfish, uncaring jackass who did not have the decency to give a dam wether his child lived or died. Alec knew he was far from perfect, and he had a bad habit of feigning arrogant detachment to protect himself- but he was not that heartless and he really did care. Far more then he was designed to.

Alec threw his pen down in annoyance, as he stood up and left his office. He was sick of missing Max more than anything else in his life, and never letting anyone know that. He was tired of waiting for her to come to him, to let him know she was ready to consider forgiveness. Most of all, he was scared that his current recurring nightmare would come true- that he would never get the chance to apologise.

--

Max was starting to fall apart without Alec, her lovable punching bag. For so long now he'd always been there, to yell at if nothing else. That was what she told herself she wanted to do. That it was all she wanted to do- shout and kick his ass for all the bullshit in her life that, she did not care to admit at the moment, was not all his fault.

--

Alec walked out his office door, slamming it behind him in frustration. He knew that if he was both ordinary and female, he would be close to tears by now- but the transgenic was glad he was neither. Max made him glad he was neither. Even if he had to apologise for yet another screw up, even if he would only ever be her friend or less than that, it was, well, not enough really but he was eternally grateful for having more than nothing.

--

Max left her small office, kicking her chair in frustration on her way out. It seemed as if Alec caused her more annoyance by his absent then he ever did while present, not that Max was in any mood to admit that or what it might mean. He is not the guy you used to think he was, Max, an ethereal voice in her head reminded her. She threatened to 'put the smack down' on its ass as she squashed it away with all her other repressed thoughts and emotions.

--

Did anything Alec do for Max mean anything? That was what Alec wondered. He was unsure of whether any of it made him feel less of a retch because of his mistakes, let alone wether Max even cared. He was still confused why Max was even angry at him, or more how he was supposed to apologise. Alec knew that Max was overreacting but also understandably taking her distress out on him. He desperately needed to apologise- but he did not resent her for it. Being a punching bag was what he deserved and what he was best at, after all.

--

Max yelled inwardly at the sudden desire to hug Alec. To hold on to him like a life preserver as the storm screamed around her. She was tired of being alone, of having no one that really cared or understood her. Terminal City was still wary of her, hopeful but wary, and few of them wanted or needed to know her like a close friend. Alec was the closest thing she had, besides Original Cindy who could never really understand. That still did nothing to change how much Max wanted to kick his pretty little ass.

--

"I need to talk to you," they both said in unison as they almost collided in the middle of the command centre. Both Max and Alec had been too caught up in the other to notice each other until they were centimetres from disaster. Like in many things, Manticore had overlooked reality when they had designed the transgenics to be insightful and intelligent.

"…In private."

**remember:reviews = love. If I feel loved, I post quicker... so the sooner you want the next chapter, the nicer your review should be ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! *passes out cupcakes to Beige Flicka, bookofshadows888, 452max, Sammyluvur83, and Shelly_Shell23* I can't believe I have 59 reviews already… thank you guys. *happy grin* **

**Also, I thought I'd let you all know that I have a profile on now, with some of my original work. It's under the penname The-White-Acre, and it's mostly poetry. I don't have my in-progress novels up there at the moment, but I'm considering it. I'm considering changing my current penname from xxtheoneyoudreamaboutxx to The-White-Acre as well. What do you guys think? Would it be too confusing?**

**Oh, and here is the chapter:**

* * *

Max and Alec were walking into their room before they had even consciously agreed to go there. They both stood as if there was a storm brewing above them, threatening to break and rain down around them with all the fury of hell. Max's arms were crossed, as she glared at Alec, her face cold and stony despite the confusion whirling inside her as she wondered what to say to ease her anger. Alec quietly watched back, his face blank before he finally broke the silence.

"Maxie, I'm sorry." He whispered audibly, and Max's eyes narrowed. She almost scoffed.

"Tell me, what _are_ you sorry for, Alec?!" She whispered back, in mockery. The problem was she really had no idea, although it took a moment for that to sink in. In the meantime, a look of deep hurt flashed across his face for a moment, before Alec instinctively hid how he really felt in self defence. It was funny, even though Max seemed almost ready to throw lightning bolts at him; she was still the only one he had ever wanted to really see him without his well-worn mask, including Rachel. He'd been too terrified that she would hate who he really was, but Max- He already knew enough to know that if anyone could, she would understand. And one day, Alec hoped, he would be ready to show her.

"Max, I'm sorry for every stupid mistake I've ever made that gives you yet another valid reason for hating me. I'm sorry for getting you pregnant-" Alec started to explain before Max cut him off.

"What? You'd rather I got an abortion too, and kill our child?!" Max bit out, as Alec stood patiently, shaking his head. He knew what it was like to be blinded by fear and anger.

"No, Max." He said quietly, as she stood there waiting for his defence.

"I'm sorry because I don't want you to die, even though I already know that I would give my life for our unborn child. I'm sorry for giving you the impression that I felt any different." Alec was rambling, and by the time he realised, he was too preoccupied to care.

Max opened her mouth to start verbally abusing him out of habit and self defence. Awkwardly, Max froze, not quite gaping, without so much as a whisper of an insult passing her lips. She didn't even know what she was thinking. If only Alec would just shut up, Max hoped she would be able to calm down.

"I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with Logan, and I'm sorry my attempt to fix the situation didn't make you happy like I thought it would. I'm sorry that I'm a stupid screw-up who will never be good enough for you or for our child."

Then her mouth closed without breaking the silence falling across the small room. Alec barely had a chance to register the look of pure distress in her tired brown eyes before Max crumpled to the floor.

A tear slid down her cheek as Max fell, feeling as though she was falling down into never ending darkness as the world blurred around her. And Alec's heart fell with her. How the hell had he managed to screw up again? He was wondering before he mentally slugged himself. _Cut the crap, Alec. Max needs you._

"Maxie?" He whispered hesitantly, as he sat down beside her. Alec desperately wanted to hold her, but he held back, terrified of pushing her further away.

"I'm sorry. I just… " She trailed off, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Her hands moved to lay protectively over the bump slowly growing under her t-shirt. Max sat there, unmoving for a long moment before she finally looked up.

"Max, you have nothing to feel sorry for." Alec whispered, honestly almost glowing in his hazel eyes.

Max looked away again. She knew he was waiting for her to tell him what was wrong, but she had no idea what to say. So much was wrong; so much was messed up because she had been genetically engineered as part of some whack lab experiment instead of conceived like a normal person. Max felt far from special and heroic, despite the claim that she was the one designed to save humanity.

"I'm scared." The young, transgenic women finally admitted. Another tear rolled down the side of her pale face.

"I know," Alec told her, his tone understanding; all his usual sarcasm gone. He wished Max could see how much he really cared. He did not blame her, though. She had been alone for a long time.

"You aren't the only one, you know, Max." That hit her more than anything Alec had said in the last year. It was surprising how blind Max could be to the people around her, the people that mattered most to her. But then, that was one of the fundamental flaws in the Manticore design.

"I'm sorry." She said simply, and Alec shook his head slightly. Max did not even stop to wonder where the usual sarcasm had gone- the sarcasm, the grin, the taunts- they were not really Alec. This was Alec; this was a glimpse of the real Alec underneath the self-defensive sociopath. She had taken months to realise he even existed.

"You don't need to be sorry, Max." Alec whispered, resting a hand around Max's shoulders, rubbing her back slightly in reassurance. She leant towards him, finally letting him in.

"Why didn't you jet months ago? I mean, I don't get why you hung around when I was such a bitch to you." She questioned, looking up at him sideways. Alec sighed, pausing slightly, unsure of what to confess.

"Are you glad I stayed?" He asked, hitting the metaphorical ball back into her court. Max nodded against his shoulder. Alec smiled slightly, in relief.

"There were a lot of reasons I gave myself for not leaving. The convenience of the job at Jam Pony, the friends I made, the contacts I collected. I've never actually stopped to think about what the real reason was. Looking back, I don't think there was just one reason. I do know that I've always wanted the chance to make up for everything I've done to you, and I like having you around even when you're kicking my ass." He took a breath, and paused. There was not much else left to say.

"Sometimes I think it would be easier if you'd left," Max whispered suddenly, "but then I realise that I like having you around. I mean, it's nice to finally have a friend like me again, to have someone that I can trust to always have my back." She shifted, uncomfortable, for a moment, before Max moved so that she was lying across his lap, her head on his chest. Alec responded instinctively; moving his hand to lie protectively on Max's small, pregnant stomach. Max smiled slightly. She felt content, lying there. Not even dancing with Logan had ever felt this right.

"Alec, you know what sucks?" She asked after a moment. Alec shook his head slightly,

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant, I'm going to die soon, and I've never… made love." Max admitted, bitterness tinging her calm voice. Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You aren't the Virgin Mary, Max." He said, as if it were more a question then a statement.

"No, I'm not. I meant…" Max paused,

"I've never had sex without being in heat." There was a silence, for a long moment. Alec bit his lip, desperate not to say the wrong thing.

"I wish I could promise you that you'll get that chance, but I can't. I mean, I could offer my services but you don't feel that way about me. But if it makes you feel any better, I lost my virginity on orders from Manticore and I never slept with Rachel. I never trusted myself enough to have a relationship like that, one that meant anything, after that." He felt Max nod against his chest, before the room drifted back into silence. This one was calm, though, unlike earlier when the quiet had been awkward.

"Max," Alec whispered, after awhile.

"I _am_ going to find a cure. I don't want to lose _either_ of you."

--

The irony was almost painful. White was locked in a small, white room. Ames never panicked, but this was starting to worry him. The conclave should have found him by now. There was no likely reason they would have not, unless they wanted him here. He had hoped they didn't think this little of him yet.

Ames wondered if he would ever see the sky again. It was nearing the time when the comets would grace the sky as the conclave worshiped in the courtyard of the asylum. Well, there was nothing White loved more than a challenge and a chance to kick the hell out of some transgenic filth. So if he could just find a way out, he would kill 452 and prove the conclave wrong. The straightjacket, however, was the first thing White needed to find a way out of.

* * *

**A/N—I never actually planned to bring White into this, but I realised it would not make sense if he didn't at least make an appearance. So, how did White end up in a white room? Are Max and Alec finally together? Is Logan ready to really let Max go? And will Alec be able to save Max and his child? Stay tuned to find out. Oh, and I'm always willing to rewrite my last update if something doesnt work or make sense. Point out any errors or any where that I can improve, please. **

**Oh, and reviews=love. The more loved I feel, the faster I update. So, for cupcakes all round and another chapter, please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- many applogies that this wasn't up sooner- I have so much uni work right now, and I've been really sick. But here it is, finally. :)

Also,** I need help**! I'm writing an origonal story (that will soon be posted on fictionpress) that I'm aiming at the same sort of audience as Dark Angel, I'm just having trouble finding the appropriate setting. I need a place that has city-like buisness area, as well as residential, but more that the residential is upper-class, of the sort that rely heavily on the medicine and the medical industry but don't have the time or inteligence to question when things go hinky. There also needs to be a university or two somewhere near by. Any one know of any places? I had recomendations for East Coast America, but I need a little more specific. Any useful suggestions, details or information would be much appreatiated.** If any one provides usefull advice, I promise to read and review some of your work, and write a thankyou when I post my story. **

---

Alec just really needed some air. The small room that had never really felt like home until Max had arrived was now too small with her in it. Alec waited until he was sure she was asleep, of course, before he risked picking her up and tucking her into his bed. Max had stirred, and Alec waited again for her to drift back into sleep before he disappeared into the night.

It had been hours since the two X5s had left command centre in a huff, and that had already been late afternoon. Alec knew Max would not be asleep long before she woke up hungry and wondering where he was- but right now he really just needed a moment to breathe.

The whole situation had not really hit Alec until Max had fallen asleep, calm and secure in the knowledge that she had Alec to watch her back and help her through whatever the coming months held for her. Unfortunately, now that Max was calm, he wasn't. He might not be the one that was pregnant, but Alec was soon to become a father- unless he lost both Max and the baby to the virus or something worse before then. And while he was terrified of both alternatives, Alec had been honest before when he said he'd die for either of them- he did not want to lose them.

Alec knew he had screwed up, worse than anything he'd done since Rachel had died. Max would not be in any danger if only he had been able to keep his pants on. Alec knew he could not afford to get emotionally attached to anyone-he would only get them killed. Now it was more important than ever- if Max and the baby survived, Alec knew the two of them could not become too attached to each other. If something happened on one of them, the child would still have one parent left that way.

Interestingly, despite all his superior intellect, Alec failed to notice the fundamental reason for his fear and confusion over the current state of things- Maticore. It wasn't just the things that place had put him through, especially over Rachel. It was not the fear his handlers had instilled- the fearful connotations they had put on freedom. Beyond all of that it was the shame he felt, after all these months, for finally completing his mission requirements. That, and the small voice saying that maybe, just maybe, Manticore had done something right- that thought alone was enough to give any transgenic or transhuman the shivers.

--

Max was affected by the same subconscious train of thought which she strategically avoided. Just like avoiding the topic of missing Alec when she woke up to find him gone. Instead, Max went in search of food, decidedly not hoping to see Alec there. All her instincts told her Alec was unsafe; told her to stay away and not get attached. Love was purely being vulnerable, and Max was trained to the point of instinct to be everything but.

She longed to go to the highest place in Terminal City to think, as she glanced up at it from the ground. Max lamented the days when she could sit up on the Space Needle and watch the world below. Unfortunately, there was food to consume and work to wade through. On second thought, maybe it was fortunate that Max had something to throw herself into; a valid reason to avoid the subject of her confusion.

Max focused on staying positive, as she walked out of the Terminal City cafeteria and towards the central command centre. Perhaps she was a little too focused, it seemed, as Max stumbled and started to fall down the steps.

As it happened, Alec was walking outside in time to see her pitch forward.

"Shit," he swore under his breath as he blurred towards her.

**Remember: PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE FOR MY STORY!!! **oh, and review please! :) *cupcakes*


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- many applogies that this wasn't up sooner- I am on holidays now, so as long as I have acsess to the internets I shall post more often until uni starts back.

Here is Chapter 12

Max blinked at the realisation that she was no longer falling. After the microsecond it took to re-evaluate the situation, she was on her feet again.

"Thanks, Alec," Max smiled in appreciation, her hand brushing her stomach slightly. She was more than aware what the outcome of a nasty fall could be. Alec nodded, noticing the honest gratitude in her eyes. He slinked an arm around her shoulders and smirked.

"You're welcome." His hand rubbed her back slightly.

"_You_ must be more careful, Max. Have you been fed?" He felt Max nod against him in response. They started to walk together toward the command centre; the sun only just starting to rise above the decrepit city skyline of Terminal City. Alec's emotional turmoil was temporarily forgotten in his overwhelming need to secure Max and his child's wellbeing.

He removed his arm from her shoulder before opening the door for her to the old warehouse that was now Command and Control. Max nodded her silent thankyou as she walked past him and inside. Dix was already there, transfixed with whatever was dancing on the computer screen in front of him, and there were a couple of younger X5s sitting at a table talking. While each series had different combinations of DNA and different sleep requirements, most of the control centre's usual crew would arrive within the next hour or two- Manticore had never encouraged a full night's sleep for any of its protégé.

"I'm gonna go get a couple of hours work done, but after that I have something to discuss with you before the quorum meeting." Max informed him, as they morphed into soldier mode. They had a job to do, after all, and it would not wait for them to come to terms with their feelings. Alec nodded.

"Sure. I'll be up at your office at seven before the eight am meeting. Is there any paperwork or anything I need to bring?" He asked, leaving jokes aside while they organised the fundamentals of the city. He noticed as the look of deep concentration graced Max's features for a split second before she resumed eye contact and shook her brunette head.

"No. If there is anything I need to sign, feel free to bring that up with you. Besides that, it's fine. I can always force you to run back down to your office if we discover that there was something you should have brought after all." Max smiled slightly, teasing. Alec smirked in return, but the cold detachment in his eyes that had once accompanied it was long gone.

"Sure thing, Maxie. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call for me or one of the X8s with nothing better to do. And be careful on the stairs." Max nodded her assent, before turning away.

Dix looked up from his computer screen in time to see Alec watch Max walk up the stairs towards the room she used as an office before turning away and entering his own. The transhumant smiled; there was one bet he was sure he was going to win.

--

Logan was researching like he had never researched before. No Eyes Only case or favour to a friend had ever meant so much to him as this did now. Maybe Max had moved on, and maybe she had moved on to Alec, but all he cared about right now was saving her. Logan knew he wasn't perfect. He knew he had a bad habit of using people shamelessly in the name of the greater good, and when he really cared about someone Logan had a destructive tendency to hold on too tight and forget how to let go. This was the first time he had ever done both to someone simultaneously.

The small shabby apartment was far from a penthouse, and his equipment far from state-of-the-art, but Logan had enough inspiration to keep him going through a hurricane. Besides, Dix had set up a secure, direct IM link between them so that they could work on this together from their separate locations.

"Damn it," Logan swore as yet another lead led to nowhere. He sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eye absentmindedly. Nothing else mattered if Max was not happy and alive- even if she was someone else's.

--

Dix, Mole and Luke were arguing as Alec walked towards the main room of the control centre. He paused in the passage way; curious as always.

"It's not Brock, I know that." Mole was saying, "He's not Max's type. Besides, he has been mated with that blonde Psy-Ops bitch for months now. My bet is still on Cain." Dix sighed audibly in response, and Luke shook his head.

"Well, Cain is much more likely than Alec. There is no way in a hell worse than Manticore that Max would ever sleep with him. She barely tolerates him most of the time, and knows better than to mate with someone as slutty as Alec." Luke told Dix, in a tired way as if he had explained all this before.

"Max, as tough-bitch as she is, is a romantic at heart. Princess, well, all he cares about is sex. There is no way the two of them could happen." Mole agreed, and Dix sighed audibly again.

"Well Cain has slept with his fair share of women, too." Dix shot back, unwilling to admit defeat while hoping to change the subject. It would be harder for them to prove that he was wrong about Alec if they were not talking about the lovable X5. Luke refused to back down.

"True, but when was the last time you saw Max mad at him? Compare that to Alec- they were about ready to kill each other yesterday." Luke pointed out, adamantly.

"I doubt it is Cain, but just admit that it isn't Alec. Admit that there is no way he could be the father. Don't you think he would have run away by now if he was?"

Alec resisted the urge to punch a hole in the wall; the place was in a bad enough state of disrepair as it was. Plastering a care-free smirk to his face instead, he walked into the open room to greet the arguing transhumans.

"I'm glad to see you are all hard at work." Alec interrupted, striding towards them. Dix and Luke turned back to their computer screens embarrassed, but Mole continued to sit and calmly chew on his Cuban cigar.

"It would also be wise to remember that any details Max has not shared with you about her life are none of your business." The threat tainted the happy-go-lucky tone of his voice. Mole simply nodded and returned to the fascinating papers in front of him as Alec continued towards the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- You all have The Shell Stalker to thank or blame for this chapter. If it's a little rough, it's only because her threat had me rushing a little :p Hope you enjoy! If anything is noticibly bad or wrong, point it out and I'll fix it. Cupcakes to you all. :)

Max was sitting in her office, staring intently at a map that Joshua had painted earlier, as if waiting for it to start singing or for a monkey to appear from amongst the streets and road ways. It showed Terminal City and its surrounding area in as much detail as possible- it was a work in progress as they steadily cleared out more and more of the old abandoned buildings and readied them for use as sleeping quarters, storage areas and anything else they needed.

Max scribbled another note on the pad of paper beside the map on the desk, before sighing and letting her forehead drop to the desk. It was her responsibility, all of it and all of them. Max felt it weighing heavily on her shoulders; the bulk of it all felt like it was slowly killing her.

Alec's presence was a blessing, like a breath of fresh air, when he appeared in the doorway. He smirked pleasantly, by way of greeting, before claiming the spare chair. He was calm and inviting, his self-protective mask worn loosely out of habit as he watched her, patiently waiting.

"Hey, Maxie." Alec spoke when she looked at him after a moment. Max smiled in return to the cute smirk he wore, as she returned the greeting. Alec noticed immediately how tired she appeared; how worn down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, honestly concerned. Max just looked at him as if she was about to smack him for inferring that she was weak.

"I'm always alright." She replied, unwilling to admit that she needed help. Good little rouge transgenics were strong and independent enough to look after themselves after all. Alec shook his head slightly, wishing desperately in silence that Max would let him in so that he could help her.

"Max, I'm not going to force you to open up to me," Alec told her, worried honesty swimming in his eyes.

"But don't you ever forget that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, want, or anything. I owe you, remember? But… Just don't stubbornly hold it all inside until it's too late and it's screwed everything up." He dropped his Manticore mask to reveal the plea in his eyes- he would give anything for her, despite not having admitted to himself yet how he really felt about her.

After a moment, his calm returned and he nodded toward the cluttered desk where Max had been working before his arrival.

"So, what did you call me in for?"

---

It takes a stubborn man to escape from a straight jacket, although the fact that Ames White was trained not to feel pain helped too. It was the hope of winning back his place in the conclave that kept him going- what was the point of a life devoted to them if he died like this?

After the first challenge, it was easy to escape the small compound. The security left much to be desired, and within minutes he was walking outside through the front door- the three guards lying dead in his wake- before disappearing down the path toward freedom.

The aging compound Ames had been abandoned in was nothing more than a remote Canadian asylum, somewhere in the east and far to the north of the border. It was far from quaint and even farther from civilisation. With the waning intake of patients and funding, the staff had been more than thrilled to take the unconscious Ames out of the hands of the men that had brought him there, and not ask too many questions. The compensation was more than generous, and not one of the member of staff or management were too proud to admit they needed the money.

They failed to realise, to their own end, how it would end up. Not that it would have ended any better if they had turned down the offer; it would simply have ended sooner. Either way, it was too late now that Ames White was walking off into the frosted morning leaving no one alive behind him to call for help.

--

"Recently I have started to worry about what will happen when I'm gone. I know you're all capable of looking out for yourselves, but I'm the one who convinced you all to stay here because I'm the only one here, in a position of leadership, that knows what it's like to live on the run for over ten years." Max paused, absentmindedly fiddling with the pens and papers on her desk before looking up at Alec, pointedly.

"I want your help figuring out an escape plan, in case this freak nation thing goes to crap. I don't want everyone to just go in different directions, abandoning everything we've worked for and each other. I don't want families split up in the chaos; I don't want anyone living the way I did- alone, wondering if my family, my unit, were okay or even alive. I mean, what happens, once the day care is set up, and Joshua starts his art classes for the children if we get attacked then? What happens to the babies and children attending them while their parents are on the other side of Terminal City working or whatever?" Max stopped, as suddenly as a high speed car crash. Alec just looked at her for a moment, absorbing it all.

"Max, calm down." He answered, softly.

"We'll work it out, okay? And trust me, Maxie- I'm not going to let you die."

---

I apologise if the transgenics running in different directions seemed weird, to clarify I meant that they would all leave and go in different directions, living on the run in different places and loose contact with each other, not that they would run aimlessly in different directions. I've changed it slightly now, and I hope it makes more sense- I chose to post it straight away instead of leaving it for a few days and then double checking it for mistakes and stuff, so appologies. Hope y'all are enjoy my story regardless :)


	14. Chapter 14

This was it.

Logan could barely breathe as realisation dawned. This was finally it. This was what he had been searching for, for so long now- a cure. It had taken over a year, since the night Max had escape Manticore and infected him with the virus for the first time but now, in spite of everything, it was in the foreseeable future. He was down right estastic.

All he could think was that Max was going to live. Logan had saved her. Given, the cure still had to physically be procured, but that was just schematics. He knew Alec would take care of that part competently; the guy may be a bit of an egotistical jerk at times and competition when it came to Max but Logan was aware that Alec was more than loyal to Max, and was more than well trained and competant when it came to this sort of mission.

The underground cyber journalist wasted no time emailing Dix with the news; screw the hazardous chemicals, he wanted to make the announcement himself. He pulled his jacket off the hook , climbing into the exoskeleton that he wore more to compensate for his physical inferiority to the transgenics then because he genuinely needed it. Hurrying towards the door, Logan was so excited he was just about ready to start bouncing up and down or kiss Mole.

Max was going to live. This was it.

---

Max knew she only had a few weeks left. Unless a miracle fell from heaven and landed at her feet ready to beat this bitch, this was it. This was the last few healthy, if not slightly (but only slightly) round days of her all too short life. She had destroyed Manticore, won the battle against White and his freaky terminater gang during the seige and pulled together a nation for her poeple. After all that, she still was not free of the test-tube weilding psycopaths that had created her. She was counting down the days till she died, slowly and painfully, at their hand. Life was so not fair.

Max knew that it was far from fair on Alec, most of all. She would be the one doing the actual dying, granted, but he would have to watch her. Sure he acted like a jerk alot of the time, and he had tried to kill her and her's a few times, but that was past and when she needed him he was there. Even if there was a long line of snide and sarcastic comments along with it, he was there to help. And when she was upset, he was her shoulder. Her rock... _Oh, god_, Max thought, _Mr Subconcious don't you dare go in that direction._ But Alec was a friend, a good friend. And he would be the one to watch her die, and his child with her. And he would be the one to pick up the peices and keep Terminal City running in her perminant absense.

It was a weird feeling, knowing with this much notice that she was going to die. Fall into the dark never to return. Would God except a transie with a barcode, if he even existed? Max had no idea. But all she knew was the Alec was looking at her funny as if she had eaten a test sample of Willy Wonka's three course dinner in a stick of gum.

Max smiled, small and weak but reasuringly, and followed him out the door of her office. It was a mystery why Logan had phoned, not a minute after Alec had walked into her make-shift office, sounding like Sketchy would at the prospect of seeing women in the underwear and hitting each other with pillows. She had no idea why he sounded so happy, she only hoped it was good.

Because if it was not the news of a miracle, a genuine miracle than it was all over. This was it.

---

Ames White was pleased with himself. The small piece of information had seemed insignificant back in the good old days when he had an entire unit of special agents to do his cleaner work and being covert meant that no one asked too many questions. Now, however, it was his chance to win back all his former glory and more. It was his chance to swoop in and save the day like the evil world-dominance-seeking cult version of superman.

Ames White knew it was going to be a little harder now then it had been in the past, but it was off to a wonderful start and he still had friends in low and varied places. He still had a few men on his side, and a few connections that would come in handy. This plan was so fool proof it was like honey, and he was going to go home victorious with his flies. It would be steak and red wine for dinner; it would be redemtion. It was on the edge of his finger tips, and if he had the ability to genuinely feel anything then he would be feeling something akin to excitment or even happiness.

Not that there were no other alternatives if this fell through. Ames smiled at that thought. He was on his way back, he had various cards up his sleeve, and he was going to make it. He had to- all he had ever lived for and believed in depended on it. Besides, X5 452 was an annoying bitch and the mascot for his family's shame.

Nothing was going to stop him. This was it.

---

A/N-- Sorry this was so short and whammo! with that last scene. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. I just figured my adoring and rather vocal (at times) readers would prefer a short chapter now, then me sitting around blocked again for another month or so...But more will be up soon. I swear it. Study makes my muse tingle, for some reason... :p

Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I need someone to test-read/beta my origonal novel (the one I mentioned earlier) if anyone is interested. Please let me know. You already like my writing, if you've read this far. haha.

well, once again, cupcakes for all reviewers. This time I'll add lemonade. Oh, and I have little, little marshmellows and tiny teddies...... so press that button. You know you want to. If only to say that I'm completely horribly evil.

(Although if you that was evil, you haven't read my 'nightmares of Max' fic.... *insert evil laughter*)


	15. Chapter 15

Logan was almost bouncing with glee as he walked into the meeting room of TC central. His movement and demeanour stood out like he was in colour while the room was in black and white, as the transgenics just watched him, with impatient suspicion.

"Logan, just tell us the good news." Max interrupted the silence, in her usual bitchy way. The cyber journalist flinched as if bitten, for a moment, before the smile spread across his face again. Mole coughed to cover a laugh.

"I think he needs to lay off the Red Bull," He muttered under his breath and Luke tried not to laugh as Max glared at them.

"Logan," Max encouraged, keen to get this over and done with so that they could get on with real issues. She was growing exasperated with the man, and inside she knew it was not his fault. He was just trying too hard to cling onto her though he was in the way and left behind.

"Max. Max!" Logan blurted, barely able to stand still with the rush of excitement coursing through his veins. He could not wait for her to through herself into his arms with happiness and relief.

"Max, you're going to live!" But Max did not hug him. She failed to even move towards him. She was frozen with shock, unable to breath. If this was a joke, heads were going to go flying.

"Please don't play games with me," Max sighed, turning to walk out of the room in search of fresh air. Alec prepared himself to go after her, but Logan stopped Max from leaving.

"I'm serious, Max. I found a cure. All that's left is to go get it." Max still did not jump into his arms or thank him. Instead she glanced towards Alec, who nodded, before turning back to the man in front of her. Finally she smiled.

"Please give Alec the details; I've got to go… I've got to go. Oh," She turned at the last minute as she walked out of the room, still trying to let herself believe it in case it all went wrong. Max knew she would not be able to cope if she got her hopes up for nothing. It would be disastrous.

"Thank you, Logan." With that, she left.

---

Alec was in turmoil. On one side, he was overjoyed at the prospect of Max being alive. It barely mattered that Logan was the one that had found the cure- all that mattered was that she would live. His child, unnamed and faceless, would live.

However, on the other side, it was all just words for now. There was a multitude of things that could go wrong, and as grateful as Alec was to Logan he hated him for doing this to Max, to all of them. It would have been so much better had the man told him more privately. He would have been a wiser man, if he had allowed Alec to go after the cure himself. That way no one, especially Max, would have to get their hopes up for nothing, if that was all it turned out to be. Worst of all, Alec had no way to talk Max out of going with him now.

"You work best when we are a team, Alec. Us! You and me! You know we work better as a team!" Max's patience was wearing thin, much the same as Alec's. Alec was just better equipped to deal with it because of the absence of the hormones that were currently swimming through her body.

"I'm not denying that. But, hell, Max you are in no state to go out on any sort of mission, much less one like this. I don't want you to get hurt." Alec refrained from dropping to his knees and begging. He knew that would not work on Max. She responded to rationalisation, not threats or pleading.

"Oh, how noble of you," Max huffed, "I am perfectly capable-" she started to argue but Alec interjected. The woman in front of him was so frustrating some times. She had a habit of not interpreting things the way he wanted her to. Or maybe that was a fault in his own communication skills?

"You're _pregnant_, Max!" Alec bit out, trying to keep himself composed. It did not help when Max just rolled her eyes at him, her hands planted pointedly on her hips.

"That's why I'm going in the first place, Alec! If something goes wrong we either lose the cure or delay it. I'm running out of time and I'm dead either way. At least if I'm there with you, a delay won't matter so much- we won't have to worry about how long it will take you to get back here with it. Besides, after all as the Mascot for transgenic rights and one of the leaders of this freak nation, I am not going to send other people off to risk their lives for me while I sit here in safety! I'm not going to be the goddamned damsel in distress! This is my best chance to live and if I have to die, let me go out swinging, damn it!" Max stopped, going silent and looked up at Alec. She dropped her guard, for a moment, and let him see the determination, fear, and pleading in her eyes. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he sighed.

"Max, I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose either of you." Alec returned the favour, allowing her to see similar emotions echoed in his own eyes. The past and everything else be damned, he genuinely cared about her. About _them_. Max's face softened, and she leant against him.

"I know, Alec, but I'm going. With or without you." She could feel his hand rub against her shoulders, in a reassuring manner. If anything, it gave him a feeling of shame and even more reverence for the female X5. When had faced imminent death, he had been willing to kill his own kind to save himself. Max, in stark contrast, refused to let them die for her now. She was a better person, Alec knew, then he would ever be.

"Max, if I can't stop you from going at all, I'll be damned if I let you go alone."

* * *

A/N-- Very sorry for the delay. I've been busy studying and writing my novel. Now the first one is out of the way, I'm attempting to keep going with the fics that poeple are actually reading. So if you guys are still interested in reading the rest of this one, let me know.

Refresments for reviewers- as always. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Things did not go the way they had planned. There had been no cure, simply bait dangled in front of them as if they were fish and Ames had hoped to eat Max and Alec for dinner. In their impatience, they had walked straight into the trap and everything had gone whack.

Max and Alec had been cautious as always, but had skipped the usual perimeter check and other similar preparations because Max was running out of time. She was over two months pregnant, and the days until her and her baby started slowly dying were very quickly running out. In short, they were growing increasingly desperate and this had clouded their judgement.

Max had walked alone through the front door, while Alec watched her back from the shadows. For a moment, Max felt like they were so close; like they were about to be saved. Then the feeling had collapsed around her as she was suddenly surrounded by White's cronies.

Somehow Alec managed, barely, to get them both out of there with nothing worse than scrapes, bruises and a few bullet nicks. They were all whole and breathing- for now, at least.

After shaking off their Familiar tail, Max and Alec had detoured to rip off a pharmacy slash convenience store before holing up a fair distance away in a dirty run down building of what had once been a cheap, sleazy motel before it had gone bankrupt. The building's electricity had long since been cut off, not that they minded. Turning on lights tended in abandoned buildings tended to be conspicuous, and they could both see just fine in the dark anyway. However, they both would have preferred if there was still running water.

Minor wounds quickly patched, Alec sat on the bed in what had once been the honey moon suite eating a packet of jelly beans.

"This would be the part where I make a witty comment about what we could do to pass the time."

Max just glared at him from the small lounge across the room in a 'don't you dare' sort of way, and sighed; her face softening slightly as she did so. There was something in the bland look masking her face that suggested it was hiding emotional exhaustion. It was not surprising, really, after everything. However, transgenics were bred to be intrepid; she would carry on.

"But I won't because it would be inappropriate." Alec sighed and ate a couple more jelly beans before offering the packet to Max.

"Want one?" Max smiled and wandered over to sit on the dusty old double bed beside him. She accepted the offer, taking a few from the open packet.

"Thanks." Max stared off into the distance as the beginnings of a dry storm rumbled overhead. It was a long moment of thoughtful silence as she ate the lollies. Despite the mask, it looked like Max was having an argument with herself as she continued to look pointedly away from him. After a moment, she seemed to make up her mind.

"Actually, I have a favour to ask."

* * *

A/N - *hands out bicuits* Hope you are enjoying where this story is going. Any feedback, complaints or compliments would be appretiated.

A/N2 -- I was asked what I meant by novel, so I shall explain a little further for those interested. I am writing a sort of sci-fi novel set in England, aimed at a similar audience as Dark Angel. It's another end of the world type of dealio, and such, although I don't like spoiling my plot by explaining it to everyone before its written. However, I am already well into my third chapter and if it ends up published or anything, I'll let you guys know where you can buy it. :) I might even let you read a preview if any one asks very nicely. .


	17. Chapter 17

Max's mind was frozen. It was like she was incapable of forming a single thought. Despite the idea being logical, to an extent, there was always emotional baggage when a simple request turned out to be not so simple.

_"What? You… What?" Alec gaped in shock and confusion. He shook his head and looked away. Max repeated the question, as if to prove he had not imagined it. _

_"No. No. No, I can't. Is this a joke? Are you messing with me, Max?"_

_The determined expression on her face and the awkward, anxious silence lasted too long for it to be fake. Max never broke a grin and started laughing at his reaction. She just looked at her feet and bit her lip…_

Now it was after the fact. It was too late to change her mind. Max silently tried to convince herself that what had happened was nothing; just one good friend asking another to do something they had done before. She failed- it was far from nothing. Last time was unavoidable; it was the reason they were in this entire mess. To choose to repeat that, however, with unclouded heads was something else.

Alec continued to sit in the dark and watch the night sky outside the window. He was trying to comprehend why Max had asked him that question. All the times he had joked about it had ceased the moment it had happened for real. He was lost as to a reason why she would even contemplate it. Alec was just lost.

"Alec?" The silence was broken. The word echoed slightly off the aging walls and decrepit furniture around them. He looked towards her for the first time since she had asked.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked. It's not fair to you." Silence fell around the room again in a pause for thought. Max looked toward Alec, catching his eye before looking away in shame.

"No, Max, don't be. It's okay. Just… why did you?" The inconceivable vastness of space was more conceivable to Alec than this conversation. For a moment his wished for his old apartment, with his pre-pulse liquor and boob tube.

"I'm dying, Alec. Maybe we will find a solution, but at the moment I'm pregnant, I'm dying and I have never had sex without being in heat." Max sighed and stood up.

"I don't know what this virus bitch is going to do to me. I don't know if I'm going to be stuck in bed with my hair falling out around me this time next week." Max sat down again, unsure of what to do with herself. She just knew that she could not run away from this.

"All I know, Alec, is that I do want to die- hell, I don't even want to have a baby, without having, at least once, made the decision of my own free will to have sex. I don't want to be some screwed up post-pulse version of the Virgin Mary simply because Manticore decided something was practical."

It was Alec's turn to sigh. With all the resilient genes Manticore had given them, this was something they had failed to equip them for.

"So… you want to choose to have sex with your baby's father so that Manticore doesn't win? I can understand that, but… no, screw it. I'll do it." Alec stood up, and walked towards her. He stopped a couple of metres away, waiting for her to make the next move. He did not want this to be just another thing he screwed up.

Max looked taken aback.

"Just like that? You'll do it?" Alec responded with a nod.

"If you are certain it is what you want, then yes. I'll do this for you." He would do anything for her.

Max slowly stood up, and walked towards him. Despite everything- Manticore, logic, Logan- it seemed right, as if she was part of a fluff story.

"Then kiss me."

* * *

A/N-- I appologise for the hiatus. I have been incredibly busy with my studies and I've been sick... yes, for over six months. Nothing life threatening, just a little incapacitating on the writing front. I hope poeple are still interested in reading it, and that it is still worth reading :) Appologetic e-muffins and fiz-shipper soda. :p


End file.
